Love is so strange
by delrey58
Summary: What was so good about Natsu ? Why is love so strange?  Why do i always want to be with him?  He's such a mystery. That i always want try to solve. Lucy needs to straighten this out A.S.A.P.! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Review please :)**_

**The sky had a orange and pink glow to it. It was a quarter after ten. About everybody was gone at Fairy Tale. The only noise you can hear in the guild was glass clinking on the table and the ticking clock. Lucy decided to head home. She was really bored without her team but especially that strange fire mage. Who really did entertain her.. Erza made Gray, Natsu and Happy go on a 's been 5 days since they've left. Lucy really hated when that happened. She raised her head up in the orange amber sky.**

"_Damn I really need a boyfriend huh Aquarius?"_

**Lucy opened the door . It was so silent. That it almost scared her. She crashed on her bed. **

"_I'm probably the only person in Magnolia who's alone in their home on a Friday night."_

"_Erza, Gray, and Natsu must be having fun."_

"**Erzaaaa…." said Natsu**

"**What?" said Erza **

"**Can we go home now ?"**

"**NO"**

"**Why the fuck not !"**

"**Because I said so"**

"**I'm in so much pain though!"**

"**No excuses" said Erza**

"**I'd love to be Lucy right now. Right Natsu?" said Gray with a smile**

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP ICE BOY" said Natsu**

"**Are you tryin to pick a fight droopy eyes !" said gray**

**Erza turned around.**

"**LETS BE FRIENDS AHAHA" said Gray with a crooked smile**

"**AYE!" said Natsu**

"**I thought so" said Erza**

**The next morning….**

'**YAWWWWNNNNNN" yawned Lucy**

**Lucy got dressed and headed for Fairy Tale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy ran as fast as she could. She was hoping the Natsu and the team would be back. She grabbed the handle. And swung it open. She carelessly tripped on the chair.**

"**AHHH!"**

**Lucy was on top of Mira. All of the drink spilled all over the floor. Including Lucy's hair and face and pretty much her whole body. (Poor Luce)**

"**Are you okay Lucy?" said Mira.**

"**Yeah I'm ok but are you?" said Lucy**

**Everybody in the guild stopped and looked at Lucy. They all started laughing.**

"**Hahahahahaha!" laughed Lucy while rolling on the floor.**

**The door swung open again…..**

"**I'M BACK EVERYBODY!" screamed Natsu**

**Natsu ran . But he tripped on the same chair Lucy tripped on! Natsu slid across the floor. He had the drink all over his body. He stood up and shake his hair like a dog. He looked around.**

"**Heya Luce!" Said Natsu**

**He ran and bear hugged her. (Squeezed her very hard)**

"**nnnnnatsu your hurting me." said Lucy**

"**Oh! I'm so sorry!"**

**He let her go.**

"_She's smells so fucking amazing! I miss this scent so much!"_

"_Damn I missed his abs!"_

"**Hey wait. Why are you and Mira soaked?" questioned Natsu**

"**Long story Natsu" said Mira**

**They all stood up. Mira headed back. Pretty soon it was back to normal.**

"**Hey Luce wanna hang out?" said Natsu**

"**Ummmmm where do you wanna go?"**

"**Lets go out to eat!"**

"**Where?" said Lucy**

''**What about a pizzeria ?" said Natsu**

'**Sure"**

**Natsu and Lucy headed to the pizzaeria.**

"**I'd like to order a medium peas,fish,frog legs, strawberries, and mayo."**

"**Bleck! I'm not eating that Natsu!"**

"**Why not it's the best pizza in the whole entire world!"**

"**That will be 100 jewels sir."**

**Natsu handed the waiter the money.**

"**Will that be all for today?"**

"**And I'd like a small pizza with cheese, ham, and peppers." said Lucy**

"**That will be 100 jewels"**

**She handed him the money.**

"**Ill be back" said the waiter **

"**So how was the mission?"**

"**Tiring. Erza was being a bitch. So was Gray. I'm so glad I'm back. I wish you came with us….."said Natsu**

"**Me too"**

"**Damn why is that waiter taking so long!"**

"**Natsu really? It's only been 10 minutes." said Lucy**

**30 minutes later….**

"**Here is your order."**

"**Food!" said Natsu**

**Lucy was staring at Natsu with a disgusted face. While he was slurping and chugging down the pizza. **

"**Wow this looks really good!" said Lucy**

"**Glub bubub glub." said Natsu ("I know right?" )**

"**We should come back here some time." said Lucy with a smile**

**Natsu looked up and looked at Lucy.**

"**We should ." said Natsu with a happy smile.**

**20 minutes later…..**

**Natsu was staring at the empty plate. Putting his hands on his stomach.**

"**That was so good" said Natsu**

"**Yup" said Lucy**

**Natsu and Lucy exited out of the door.**

"_Now that I think about it. It felt like I went on a date with Lucy."_

"**Hey you know It's getting dark out. Do you want me walk you home?"**

"**Okay"**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Alright we're here."**

**She unlocked and opened the door.**

"**Home sweet home!"**

"**Thanks Natsu for walking me to my house."**

"**Uhhh I uhh no problem!"**

**Natsu blushed really hard.**

"**Well I'll see you later ok?" said Lucy**

'**I I I I I… "**

"**I what? Said Lucy**

"**Can I stay here for the night?"**

"**Hmmm I guess. As long as you don't destroy anything."**

"**Haha…..man"**

"**So did you miss me? I I I I mean did you miss the team?" said Natsu**

"**Of course I did! I really missed you guys!"**

**Natsu blushed a little.**

"**How much?"**

"**What do you mean?" said Lucy**

"**Ah nothing."**

"**So…."**

"**So….."**

"**What do you want to do?" said Lucy**

"_Lay and snuggle in bed with you."_

"**I'm not sure. What about you?"**

"**I wanna take a bubble bath!" said Lucy**

"**Hahaha! Are you a kid or something?" said Natsu**

"**No I just like taking bubble baths with my ducks." said Lucy**

"**Ducks?"**

"**Yes my rubber ducks ."**

"**Hahaha this is just too funny!"**

**Lucy pouted her blushed.**

"**Here I'll show you."**

**Lucy went into the bathroom. Natsu followed her . She turned on her water and gathered all her ducks. **

"**I even named them."**

"**HAHAHA!"**

"**This is Mindy, Bob, Dina, Tom, and Fred."**

**Lucy took one of the ducks and acted like it was talking.**

"**Hello my name is Bob what is your name?" said Bob (Lucy) with a grunty deep voice**

"**Hahaha you are so cute Lucy!"**

"**I'm not joking Natsu!" said Lucy**

"**Well alright I'm just going to leave you and your ducks alone….."**

"**Okay" said Lucy**

"**I'm going to take a shower k?" said Natsu**

"**Okay" said Lucy**

"**Wait what !" said Lucy**

"**I'm going to take a shower" said Natsu**

"**The same time I'm going to take a bath? Are you crazy?" said Lucy**

"**What's the big deal? I've seen you topless before ." said Natsu **

"**But!"**

"**Oh come on Luce "**

"**Fine but you have to take your clothes off while your in the shower k?"**

"**Alright"**

**Natsu ignored her and began to strip.**

"**Natsu! What the hell do you think you're doing?" screamed Lucy**

"**Taking off my clothes."**

"**Did you not just hear what I just said?"**

"**Luce come 've known each other for quite a while."**

"**Aghhhh."**

"**Oh what ever!" said Lucy**

**Lucy began stripping one by one. She took off her shorts. Then she took off her top.**

**Natsu had his mouth wide open. His whole face was red.**

"**What are you staring at?"**

"**Oh my fucking gosh" said Natsu**

"**You said it doesn't matter right?" said Lucy**

"**Yeah but. You look so amazing! I I I mean you look very nice."**

**Lucy came closer to Natsu. She put her arms around him.**

"**You should really take that shower Natsu." whispered Lucy**

"**I should?" said Natsu**

"**Yes. My ducks are getting lonely you know." said Lucy**

"**Aha right… " said Natsu**

"_She's so hot."_

**Natsu turned around and saw Lucy. Preparing her bubble bath. Lucy turned around.**

"**Natsu?"**

"**Uhhhh I'll take that shower right now."**

"**Mmm okay."**

**They both took off all their clothes. Natsu went in the shower. Lucy dipped into the tub. Natsu could her Lucy singing in the tub. Which made him chuckle.**

"_Hahaha what the hell is she singing?"_

**15 minutes later…..**

**Natsu got out of the shower. And noticed that Lucy was all ready finished. He got out of the bathroom. And saw that Lucy was asleep .**

"_She's so cute when she sleeps"_

**Natsu got dressed. And slip into the covers.**

"_Mmmm you smell so good Lucy"_

**He faced her direction. And kissed her on the cheeks. Lucy turned the other direction. Natsu put his arms around Lucy's hips. And pulled her cloer to him. He put his face on her neck. Natu and Lucy was sound asleep.**

"_I love you Lucy."_

**THE END . I hope you guys liked that . Review please. And check out my other stories. =)**


End file.
